You are my music (Rewrite)
by I love Rio
Summary: In an unguarded moment of Pedro, his little friend, Nico, was a surprise from the past that might make him happy, and Amy Summer, two little birds all pepper will involve a great love affair the two Samba Masters.
1. Good bye, Miami

Tu sei la mia musica (riscrittura)

Capitolo 1

Goodbye Miami.

Pov Amy

I've always been an out of the ordinary, you ask why? First let me introduce myself my name is Amelia, just Amy, I was born and raised in Miami, United States of America, my family situation b 'has never been so happy.

Do not think that I am a human being, they are actually a bird, a canary to be exact ... and are not a like so many others, as I said before I'm out of the ordinary, why? I am a successful singer, well known among the birds of my city, canary of the few in the world to sing all the notes, I love music is my greatest passion and be in the spotlight, makes me free and carefree, appearance are of a deep yellow, I have the edges of the wings and tail very light almost white, eyes blue sea, I have a fringe of feathers well placed except a causeway, and others that I form a kind of yoke to the outside; harbor a dark blue scarf that bind myself always to the right ... to sing are not alone with me Summer's my best friend, she's totally different from me because it is a cardinal red clump, clump over long typical of his species also has a disheveled tuft on the forehead, a mole on his right cheek and it's pretty tough, in addition to the beautiful green eyes that ... she and I are like sisters, we love our friends, our fans and our city, but in one point is not even that was enough for me more ... I needed something new to discover my roots, my father Frederick, was from South America, Brazil, or from Rio de Janeiro, in spite of myself I loved my Miami, I was thinking it was anything special Rio? My father always told me that Rio was a magical city where dreams come true, full of 'love and birds of every color ... and I've always wondered; maybe that was the right place for me? Maybe Rio was my real home, where he lived my father if that was my home then I had to go.

Although I would have to leave Miami, friends, my brother Will and everything else, but Rio was a burning desire within me, I already felt the rhythm of Samba in was like I was always belonged to that place ... I would not be managed to leave Miami without Summer, if you want to better understand the story better if you start from scratch ...

It was a Friday night and I were at our Summer night club, as usual there was a lot of birds that had come to see us, usually the thing I rejoiced, but that night I was rather quiet and I was only thinking about the news I would soon be given to all present and also in Summer

"Hey, Amy ... all right? "The voice of my brother I carry to reality, my brother is a canary yellow like me, is the same pair of my father and his eyes are like mine, he as well as Summer has always been close to me at every opportunity

"No, Will is all ok ..." I lied, if I had said I would give him personally definitely the crowds, are all his family he is at pains to me, then we are twins are also linked to this

"You sure?" He said, just because he's my twin brother knows me too well and understands when I'm sick, I'm angry, worried or whatever ... smiles and took out my optimism, could not go so bad, right?

"Quiet, now I go on that stage and I do lightnings" I said and walked towards the stage, now it was our moment the only thing I would have added a bit 'of happiness, that my choice was waiting my friends ... Frankie our loved DJ, a parakeet from casting, with a tuft of feathers ruffled and always wears a pair of black headphones and blue, made from the base only those notes made me feel your heart beat a thousand closed my eyes and began to sing the song, everyone looked at me and applauded felt the love of my audience, their euphoria and my own is accompanied perfectly with my music; I passed the baton to Summer, I begin to sing his rap ... the whole audience cheered for us.

"Ok, guys now after we unleashed there is one important thing that I have to tell you ..." I said to the song ended, I was ready it was time I had to say, even though I knew that I might have lost their love, I approached Summer upset that I whisper

"But Amy ... you say?" I took a deep breath, and continued my speech

"Feel I've been thinking a lot these days, and now I've decided I want to move to Rio de Janeiro" I finished there was a gasp, and felt a few words like "What?" Or "Can not," I turned to Summer was petrified to say little dazed, then past my brother angry and shocked at the same time ... I wanted to die, even Frankie was amazed, I felt tears scratch my face that I had done caper? I flew away, I could not stand it ...

I was alone for a few minutes out of the club ...

"Amy ..." I heard the voice of Summer, she was the only one who really understood me ... and he knew that it was not easy for me to say it, he knew that I loved Miami and it was my whole world, but if I had said what I had said meant it was my greatest wish ...

"Listen I Will Frankie and we spoke briefly and I will come to Rio with you, I'll never leave you alone" continuous she was happy to have a friend like the Summer jumped off to initially stood to embrace her but then the parts' hug, plus I had a brother like including Will, I felt that I would miss him a lot, but now I would go and Summer in Rio de Janeiro, although I did not think I would have had an encounter that would have made me realize that there was something best music.

Angle che folle pseudo autore:

OK, some of you have already read this chapter, to sincerely to first, in that I rewrote literally made me sick to my taste was too superficial, but the next chapter will be very different in early and please review if I love you like kisses Rio


	2. Welcome to Rio

You are my music (Rewrite)

Chapter 2

Welcome to Rio.

Notes: Before the Blue Sky Studios sue me: Nico, Pedro, other characters of Rio, and the universe in which the characters move belongs to the Blue Sky, while Summer, Amy and other characters that you do not know the name in ù.ù films belong to me, I had to do this before, sorry XP

Nico Pov

It had been a few months, from Carnival, held in the Amazon, although the Amazon was a nice place, but not really suitable for me and Pedro, also because we had our career and our club to think about, we could not grind all so suddenly, so after a while 'time we returned to our beloved city, Rio, although I was sad to leave our macaw, especially the little Carla, I and Pedro have no children, and no one can replace when we would have more, and Carla, maybe it was the last hope, but for the moment it was better to live my life to the fullest, like every day, in addition to me and Pedro, many other birds and Rafael, Luiz and obviously Eva, unfortunately, had returned to Rio with us, life had returned to always, only with the absence of our friends from the blue plumage, Pedro and I, we had enough days of calm, if we can define the quiet days of a Samba Master, except two girls, Kate and Rouge, the first was a canary orange eyed green toxic and a tuft of feathers ruffled, the other a Red-crested Cardinal red-eyed, were quite nice, but we did not go crazy, but we were put in my head that I and Pedro were to become their property, but we thought we were doing even if the part of the two angels, but I'm not stupid I know that deep down is a manipulative witch, know them girls like her, so I always do it happened very often, so I always warns on girls, even if they are still my fans want to make them happy ...

Although there was one day in particular that made me change a little 'idea about this, it was Friday night, strangely the club had finished first, but you know too much stress is bad for your health, I and Pedro, decided to return to nest to enjoy the evening relaxing, we were driving home, he was there before me, but suddenly Pedro was gone, I did not see more, I found myself wandering around the street market, but nothing, when I found that I would have said four cardinal him, just when I gave up and decided to go to the nest, a little unexpected happens ...

I heard the screams of a female voice, seemed in danger, do not know who told me to do but I acted, I looked around to see slightly in a canary yellow female like me, was chased by those idiots of gulls, those thugs did not stop never to disturb the others, sometimes they did with me and with Pedro, I felt sorry for her and then I'm a gentleman, I would not let a poor girl in danger, courses immediately toward them to better observe the scene

"Stop a moment," cried one of them, the canary flying very fast to outrun almost, almost, far enough away from them I zoomed down on her, and threw it on the ground behind a bush, rolled for a while '

"Who-who are you?" She said, trembling, even though it was almost a whisper, his voice was so sweet and harmonious, struck me immediately seemed like a melody just a word, the covered my wing with its beak and feces nod to silence, it seemed like it was kidnapped from my eyes before recovering and obey

"But where is?" Asked one of the gulls to the other four, however, certain that these birds are really dumb, those guys they pick on anyone for a no nothing, the other four birds looked around we tried to stay as hidden can, in the end they decided to leave, I turned to look good for her that I had saved, had beautiful eyes blue sea, its feathers had a bright yellow color with delicate white borders, on the eyelids had a light orange as if it were eyeshadow that put the females of the human, a small pair of feathers sticking to the sides of the face that threw themselves to the outside, a small fringe on the head all this in a lovely chubby face and round, her body was slender but curvy, I must admit it was quite a sight watching her, after watching her for good I decided to talk to her

"Are you okay? Do not have hurt, right? "I asked, she was a bit 'scared to answer, as blame was chased for who knows what ... I do not think it is easy to trust a stranger, it was not really feasible at that time.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine ... I just, ah!" She said, trying to get up, it seemed like the right paw hurt her, I worried a little bit to her, I had never seen in Rio must have just arrived, I held a little 'to help her stand,

"Does it hurt?" I said, she smiled in pain, had to do the very bad, poor certainly have been those damn seagulls, have made the slam somewhere, or had pulled, held her by the wings, so that does not fall to the ground, she decided to respond after a couple of minutes

"A little ', I threw something on the paw" she explained, it seemed that would be likely to fall at any moment then held strong to me, this made me slightly in embarrassment, but I had to help her I did not want him to think ill of Rio, damn we were ruining the reputation

"My nest is nearby, if you want I can medicate there," I said, she smiled gratefully ... I was happy to help her I understood perfectly, even treated me so long as I have not learned to respect me, I decided to leave it a little 'go, she was held in balance on one leg

"There Can you fly?" I asked, she nodded his head and then answer

"We birds, we are made to fly ..." she said smiling, I could not understand how he does not lose the smile, but she also had a cheerful and calming effect on me, I already have my own, even though it was awesome since she had just been attacked, took the flight both, arrived at my nest Pedro had not yet arrived, but that was the least of my thoughts, I saw that watched the entrance to the quarry with curiosity, our nest was not bad just a little 'messy, my nest was a little' smaller than that of Pedro, and also much more elaborate than his that was a bit 'poorly edited, but he was comfortable enough, a few posters with photos Rio here and there, and also of the Carnival, and a few pieces of cloth hanging for beauty, but with elegance, if we can define it.

"Do not you come in?" I asked, she looked a little 'embarrassed

"I would not like your partner, be angry ..." she said shyly, that his answer made me laugh, of course, a companion who eats twice my size, I love Pedro, however, is like that is very fond of food, each has its flaws, I was rolling on the floor from laughter, she looked at me a bit 'dazed I stood wiping a tear from his eyes

"No, no, do not worry, I do not have a partner, I live here with my friend, Pedro," I said, she became slightly red with shame, I made a reassuring smile, the canary female finally within, but doing a small leap to go down, she was naturally a groan of pain, asking for a wing approach

"Thank you, very much ... oh, just not there yet presented, my name is Amelia, but you can call me Amy," she said taking my wing, it was true when we met we were not presented, but his name was really nice, very sweet as it sounded said

"Ah ... yes, my name Nicolau, but you can call Nico" I said, very few times I use my full name, to force me to call Nico, we are accustomed to say, it seems a little strange, then continued

"Do you mind to sit down?" I said, she nodded and sat down in my nest, the checked a little the paw did not look broken, just a little 'sore, I took a stick to bequeath to the leg, so that it was the same ...

"I would just something to tie it ..." I said, she reflects on us a moment and then dissolve the dark blue scarf,

"Use my scarf ..." she said, was long enough to be able to tie around the leg, once done the result was not bad,

"Can you get up there?" I asked, Amy got up and then fall on me the in feet, our beaks were inches from touching them, I felt my cheeks blush, I was sure I was blushing, she had passed from yellow to red, of course, was quite embarrassing situation, although to look at her I had almost lost, they were so bright and deep, I've never seen eyes so beautiful even those of Jewel beating the comparison, not what was going on I felt a chill that had come back in contact with my wing

"Nico!" The voice of a bird of my knowledge, was there, Pedro was on entry sbaratti eyes in disbelief of what I was about to do, or at least for what seemed like you were going to do, even though it was a very nice canary , I never rushed to kiss her, we parted immediately,

"Pedro, is not as it seems ..." I said to defend myself, Pedro came into the quarry and nudged me on the shoulder, as if to say "you have combined another of your Don Giovanni", but it was not that way at all, l ' I had only helped point ... even Amy seemed embarrassed, okay, okay we must be bold to conquer the females, but I had not at all the intention

"Yes, of course, who's your friend?" Asked my best friend, who at that moment I would have gladly strangled, but let him think what he wanted, oh ... poor me.

"Pleasure, my name is Amy, you must be Pedro" sensed the girl, thank goodness it was not that crazy Kate, would really be a disaster if that had surprised us in that position, that psychopathic he used to make me a little visits by surprise when he found out where I lived, there was no point move would have found the same, because they are so unlucky ...

"You guessed it ... how come you are here in Rio?" Asked Pedro, I must say that what I had just asked him not, here there must always be a reason for moving here in Rio, is the most beautiful place on earth, or at least for Pedro and me, I was there because I was born here, my parents have always been kind to be unable to stand still in one place, so we were shooting for the world because my mother was a singer, ok, you understand who I understood from whom I took this character, the mother is always the mother, when I waited remained slightly to Rio, and to put the first of my life I have lived in this place, loving every single piece of my hometown, and there I met Pedro for the first time, had always been the way it is now ... we played together often, then I had to go leaving my childhood friend, once adult I returned to Rio and I met again Pedro ...

"I come from Miami, uh ... well, it's complicated to explain, was a strong and strange emotion inside me like I'm always belonged to this place ..." he began to explain the female canary, despite the paw jumped then appear on entry of the quarry, said all this with enthusiasm and vitality, watched the sunset with blue eyes outlined by those long eyelashes that had, me and Pedro we approached her, the sunset was I was to his right and to his Pedro left

"And despite those birds, I still think that this place is beautiful, my real home" Amy continued, were the words really very deep, almost as if it were a song, closed his eyes and took a deep breath,

"Very, very, deep thing, girl," said Pedro, apparently I had not thought about it just me, although as he said it did die laughing, as if he spoke another language, Pedro is not just the 'bird deeper he knows, but knows how to charm the same, me and Amy laughed a bit', Pedro smiled sheepishly

"You came here alone?" I asked, the canary's eyes widened, I wondered what was the matter immediately said something bad, maybe I had a question inappropriate

"Oh ... holy heaven! Summer! I forgot her, where it will now ?! As soon as I feel it is strangling me! "Said the canary terrified, ok, who was Summer? That centered now? And why would he strangle her? I've never been more confused in my whole life, I looked at Pedro with a confused look, you can not say that he was not much other.

"But what?" Said Pedro confused, Amy composed herself for a moment, and I try to be quite clear on this strange affair

"I came here in Rio with my better friend, Summer, is a female of the species of Pedro, a great girl, but the problem is that when those uccellaci they attacked, we separated and now I have no idea where he is "explained the canary yellow, now I understood everything, I was sorry a bit 'for her poor thing, I would suffer if they were separated from Pedro, his tone was a mixture of despair and concern, I felt sorry for her friend a po'anche.

"I have to go look ..." said the canarina going towards the exit, but it was crazy ?!

"Stop, is about to get dark, and remember those seagulls might attack again," I said, taking a wing my words, not his head lowered, looking at him, he knew that I was saying the truth, it was true that I had known from a few minutes, but I did not want to do bad things, not wished anyone to be attacked for no reason ...

"But as I do then?" Said the canary with languid eyes, Pedro put the wing on the shoulder, a way to reassure her,

"It is evening you can stay with us, and we would go tomorrow to try this Summer" said Pedro

"Oh ... no, I can not accept, I will not bother you," said Amy,

"Quiet and Pedro I can sleep in his nest, you can sleep in my" I said smiling, the answer was a friendly smile and grateful, he was happy ... after which she will tell of his life, but not everything was a little 'reluctant to respond, this was odd but not flights apply myself that much, after an hour or two went to sleep.

Summer Pov

I had no idea where my little friend I had spent all night looking for her, by staying well noticed to predators, but only if they had tried to brush would come to a bad end, to say that it is better to have me as a friend; I can be the sweetest bird in the world or the most spiteful, depends on how you treat me.

I went back and forth throughout the jungle, nothing Amy, was not anywhere, I was so worried that those seagulls they had done wrong? Oh ... Ames

Narrator Pov

Dawn had risen long ago in the big city of Rio de Janeiro, all, or almost, were already awake and active; except Nico and Pedro, who with an active life as their collapse from sleep, especially after a night like the previous one, it was quite natural, as Amy his paw was fully fit after a good night's sleep, had melted the kind of plaster and put the scarf in place, the only thing he could do for those two so nice birds at that time was to bring them breakfast.

"Nico, Nico ..." he said with a faint voice from the canary clear complexion and delicate, slowly shook that ball curled up yellow like her, but darker, which was blessed Nico while he slept, the canary rose hat bottle from eye and face toward his similar, yawned

"Ah ... are you Amy, I had to suspect ... Pedro wakes me up with the water in the face," said the canary hinting at a smile, the answer to Amy was a brief chuckle, the canary had the power to make her smile doing almost no nothing.

"Sorry if I woke you up, I wanted to ..." said the canary timidly, Nico slipped away from the belly of the shows on which he had dozed off in order to reach her in the face, even though she was shorter than he was at least two inches, Nico could not deny that he was a being very delicate and fragile, immediately had noticed; although two of them were very small compared to all the other birds, and so was the absolute normalcy for them, but to be so fragile and sweet, made her feel Nico a kind of protective towards her.

"Do not worry," he assured her Nico, Amy's eyes narrowed as if for a few minutes he had made enchant, bewitch or something from him, he was the only male who had shown her kindness, not because it was the Queen Dancer, considered the most beautiful bird of all Miami, but because it was her, it was Amy, some would have done everything to go out with her, but even if it had been; Amelia would never be true love, only a sham, if you became his companion, automatically you became famous all over Miami, and Amy preferred not to find love more quickly than being exploited and then abandoned, Amy shook his head quickly recovering and then blush a little

"Hey, you okay?" Nico said, tilting her head, Amy smiled and then resume its natural color in his round face and chubby,

"Yes, yes, okay, I brought you breakfast," said the female canary dodging from where it was showing some ripe berry that had gathered outside, although it was not really a berry to eat, Nico made a face of concern

"Um ..." he said, scratching his head, you could see just that Amy had not grown in the wild, the berries were crippling, as the one who had told the night before was that it was grown in runs of Miami, in the middle of town, but not had never been a maid as Blue, she and her friend Summer had grown together and once adults had gone to live in the same nest, but had overlooked the fact that the Queen Dancer,

"What is wrong? Is something wrong? "Said the canary intrigued by the expression of Nico, Nico I try to use all feel can not was not his fault, after all was still not used to that environment

"Here, those berries are crippling" said the canary, Amy slapped mental, luckily had noticed otherwise would have paralyzed Nico and Pedro for a while ', and did not want that to happen were the only friends he had made there in Rio, and who had been kind to her

"Oh ... no, I'm so sorry," said Amy again embarrassed, that figure was doing proved incompetent that it really was not, if only he had seen as he went on stage,

"It does not matter, if you want to go together?" Asked Nico, Amy nodded and the two took off toward the clearing to find their breakfast.

Corner author:

Hello Guys, I'm back with this new chapter would like to thank for the review

Tasmina Tsubara

And to read and favored

Lilmisscherryontop ...

Reviews Please.

By

I love Rio


	3. Reunion and Tour!

You are my music (Rewrite)

Chapter 3

Reunion and tour!

Narrator Pov

A canary just like Nico and Amy, female, whole orange with green eyes, fluttered to the forest, together with her friend, not very clever, indeed just dumb, she was a Red-crested Cardinal, as you understood it was not neither Amy nor of Summer, but most of their worst rivals, Kate and Rouge, Miami had always tried to snatch the title of Dancer Queens to the two girls, but never succeed, thanks to the competitive spirit of Amy and determination Summer had never been able to beat them, and never would be, but Kate did not expect the boy on which he had set his sights, he met his enemy.

"Move, Rouge, I ravenous" he said rule while Kate and unkind, in what was to be her best friend, but people like Kate does not have friends, only people to exploit and manipulate, Rouge, unlike her, it was not bad just naive and a bit 'stupid, ok, perhaps very stupid, he thought that being with Kate, he would make it become more popular, and would help to conquer Pedro, but poor had not yet realized it was just a pawn of Kate to be able to get to Nico.

Kate thought that Nico was very beautiful and attractive, and since it was the Samba Master, if she became his partner became automatically, the Samba Queen, and with the popularity that it would get all those who dared to put a spoke in the wheel, Amy type, you would have to repent of all, but Nico did not just spinning, even Rouge, in one of the rare times he used the brain, he said that perhaps he realized his true intentions, but Kate continued to deny it and said he wanted be desired, that's all, Nico was not as Rouge, who believed whatever he said, that even an i Phone could fall from the sky, he was not stupid knew that sweetness that Kate was only apparent.

"Sorry, Kate, now we can go ..." said mortified poor Rouge, who received a glare from the friend, the two flew into the clearing, but ...

"These berries are delicious ..." Amy said eating a berry that had advised Nico, the two unintentionally were having a great time together, looked like two old friends who had gathered, Nico was eating berries taste together with new friend, Amy had shown a bird very sweet and kind, but also competitive and aggressive,

"In fact, then you believe that once you find Summer, you will remain here permanently in Rio?" Nico asked, as he took another berry, but also had spotted Amy and the two canaries found themselves with taking the wing, the response of the two was blushing again and retract the wings, Amy port wing chest the heart was a thousand just for that, it was a new and strange feeling for her, but with the nice weather, a feeling that he had always had the fear try, the same thing was true for Nico, not blushed almost never, unless it was embarrassing cases, but what had just happened was far from embarrassing, indeed it was so pleasant, a new emotion was growing inside and he was so different from what she felt when she danced the Samba and sang to his audience,

"Um ... I think so, I have decided I want to live here in Rio, for the rest of my life," said the canary to break the awkward silence,

"Do not you miss your Miami?" Asked Nico, would be unbearable for him to leave Rio, not again, leave Pedro, and all those who loved him, his club, his Samba, could understand that maybe it was not for her was an easy choice,

"Maybe a little '" she said

"Here, however, you never thought to copulate, find a mate?" Nico is slapped mentally, so it seemed that there was feeling, was the question that could make them worse

"Oh ... find a mate? Well 'I here, I've never found the right man, I fear to suffer again, and so when I go into heat, I'm locked in the nest, to avoid any flirtation "she said, ok, maybe he could avoid the fact heat, but he felt he could trust with Nico without prejudice,

"I understand, because you had a bad romance? "Nico asked, curious of that" new, "Amy shook her head and said,

"No, no, just that my parents were captured by humans when I was very small, and I just needed a loving relationship ended badly, because males would go out with me just for pure self-interest," said the canary sadly, Nico was strange that a male would want to take her out only for personal interest, Amy was a beautiful girl, very beautiful, as she was a rare, and it was not only beautiful in appearance, but also of character; who would not be able to take his eyes off her, in fact, he understood very well the situation ... be afraid to fall in love to avoid obtaining a broken heart,

"I'm sorry, Amy ... I did not want, by being quiet here in Rio you can not be sad," said Nico smiling, Amy spare a smile, after all was right in Rio was there for a reason, to rediscover his roots and would do, maybe found Summer, Nico and Pedro could make do with the two tour

"Thank you, Nico, you're awesome ..." said the canary grateful to his fellow, Nico blushed a bit 'for the compliment, but she liked it; because it was sincere.

"Thanks, you too ..." he said with a faint voice, had no problem talking to girls usually, but she was a different story.

Kate Pov

I flew quickly toward the clearing in question, not caring whether Rouge car was behind me or not, it was not my fault that it was a snail.

I was thinking when I went to see Nico, at the club? Too trivial, then with Pedro and Rouge who flirted with him, I would not be able to concentrate if I had to check that the cardinal does not put me in embarrassment at his house? Not even, I guess he did not like to be visited without warning, I had to find a way to meet him, and to be alone, so I could use my charm, no problems, I was going to get to the clearing to eat breakfast, berry-based, when there he is! Nico was, I was sure it was him, I tried to get as close as cautiously as possible, when I noticed ...? I Have Not ! It could not have made us that there ?! And with Nico ?! My Nico ! Amy was my biggest rival, and I did not want to fall in love with me and Nico him away ! I HAVE NOT !

Amy Pov

Nico and I were talking and eating berries quietly, but I felt something strange when we were touched, not as it had been the night before, I had felt embarrassed, was a strange new sensation, so nice, no, it could not be I do not I could fall in love, although Nico reassured me it was different from all the other guys, so bold and kind, was quite unique, but I could not, I could not feel love for him, after a while 'I felt observed and I saw her, it was she doing here? Kate!

Narrator Pov

Amy and Kate just had views exchanged a glare at each other, they could not stay in one place without provoke, Nico also noticed the canary orange if there had been Amy would have flown away as fast as possible to escape it, Kate arrived in front of the two canaries

"Eh, eh ... hello Kate" said Nico embarrassed, everything was great before the arrival of Kate, now surely would have terrified the poor Amy, who had not done anything wrong, but when he saw the look of Amy, on her face was painted a confused look, what the heck was going on ?!

"But look at the Dancer Queen, what are you doing here in Rio? And above all, what are you doing with him? Not enough for all the guys that make you the court, you have to fool even Nico "Kate said with a naughty look, emphasizing the phrase" all the guys that make the court, "Nico was even more confused what was going on?

Nico Pov

Just when I thought that nothing could ruin my day, that's Kate appeared, the problem was that there was Amy with me, I was sure that Kate would trigger World War III seeing me with another girl, and instead looks provocateurs who exchanged puzzled me, it seemed like you already knew ... The thing that surprised me the most was the provocative phrase that Kate had told Amy, had called Dancer Queen and had spoken that had hundreds of kids at his feet, and that would have fooled me, too, but then that's what it meant what I had said before, I was a bit 'angry, but also surprised.

"If there is someone who deceives others, are you Kate, take advantage of the naivety of poor Rouge, plus Dancer Queen are, and you can never take off my title, even now that I am in Rio, and now you want to take advantage also Nico, you do not deserve it! "Amy said in turn provoking it, honestly I did not know who to believe, even though I agree with Amy, I had also realized that she exploited the poor Rouge, Kate growled angrily, at that moment came even Rouge, he was surprised to see Amy and also seemed frightened,

"How dare you ?!" said the canary orange with anger,

"My friend can do it all right, I would suggest you turn back, sister," a voice unfamiliar to me, was a female voice, we all turned to then see a clump Cardinal red, emerald green eyes, was of beautiful shapes, a hot type, but not for me, I would say more for Pedro, a tuft on his forehead a little 'disheveled and a mole on his right cheek to give him character, had a look and decided to Kate Rouge almost frightened, looked at Amy who smiled then she was Summer!

"Oh ... hello Summie, we were just kidding ... we did not want," said Kate, it seemed that the Cardinal scared, I was afraid it was much bigger than all of us, so it could quickly break them into two in both, although it seemed lower Pedro and even a little 'smaller,

"Better if you take the trouble, before you take to kick!" Said the cardinal threatening female, the two ran away like two hens on the run, I held with difficulty so that the laughs were ridiculous.

"Hey, man!" I heard the voice of Pedro to early! He arrived panting in front of us, must have worried about not having seen, so it must have flown for the entire area before us, Poor Pedro ...

"You are here, luckily ... mistake or before there were Rouge and Kate?" Asked my best friend panting and gasping for breath,

"Yes, but Summer has made them go away ... I'm so glad to see you're okay, Summie!" Amy said before talking to Pedro and then to her friend who embraced immediately, that keep ... Summer smiled sweetly

"Even for me, girl!" Said the cardinal embracing strong Amy, I do not know, but his manner of speech reminded me of someone

"Ah ... Summer, they are Nico and Pedro," Amy said, presenting both, I greeted him with the wing

"Nice to meet you," I said, I turned to Pedro, but what ?!

Pedro Pov

What was happening to me ?! I was in heaven? Perhaps, because I had seen an angel ... I felt very hot and yet was not a day ditching, was beautiful, as it still is, a beautiful creature in red, white and gray, were shaking their legs, as if they were jelly, heart soon I burst out of his chest by dint of beats, I was afraid that he was accelerating too fast and I would have died right there for her, she did not think her friend Amy was so so ... Wow!

Even the universe would be jealous if he knew that there was someone better looking than him, wait! Stop a 'moment Pedro, since you're so poetic? I'm not the type to these things, but that would take me ?! Me back to reality a nudge by Nico, and looked into her face was so beautiful, so warm, so beautiful eyes, beak that I wanted so much ... but what ?! I do not I'll be in love ?!

"It 'a pleasure for me, Nico," she said, but her voice was beautiful, I was going to scream "Call the vet, I is rising pressure", wait, but the birds can measure pressure? (For be clear voice of Summer is to Ester Dean, while Amy is Janelle Monae nd me) Anyway, then step by Nico to me and handed me the wing

"And it's nice to meet you too, man!" Oh God spoke also like me, but what was my soul mate? Luckily I was already red, because I was sure I was blushing like a pepper,

"Even for me ..." I said, squeezing the wing, ok now I might die, I saw Nico and Amy giggling, threw a 'dirty look at both.

"Ah ... Amy, since everything is ok, you could be doing a tour, what do you say?" Asked Nico, what ?!

Narrator Pov

The group of four birds all around Rio, Amy and Summer, saw almost all of that great city, despite their Miami was missing a lot, compressed their audience, Rio lay ahead a beautiful city to live in, and with Nico and Pedro there is never bored, they were very special as birds, funny and witty, a life with them would be full of joy, had their own carnival, had arrived on the beach the sun was going down a really romantic scene

"Amy?" He called him, Amy was all intent on watching the sun reminding the very place where it was his night club, already, his club, his audience, his brother, his friends, had not repented of his choice, but it was so leave the place and especially the people you love, it is not easy, she and Nico were left alone since Pedro had asked Summer to do a rear hatch with him on the wet wipes ... it was for Nico a bit 'awkward, but to be alone with Amy did not bother him

"Amy? Hey, are you there? "Said Nico passing front wing, you could see was thoughtful, it seemed that he had read the thought, he was thinking of his Miami, Amy recovered from his thoughts after a few minutes

"Oh ... yes, what is it?" Asked the canary, Nico became serious suddenly was curious to know the story of the Queen Dancer

"Listen now Kate has called you, in a certain way ..." he began, Amy arched a brow above, what he meant, now?

"Which way, sorry?" Asked the female canary,

"She called you 'Dancer Queen', what's this about? Because there is not you tell? "He asked, you could see he was a little 'angry, he did not know if he could trust her now, but in the end he was right

"Because I do not want to start over, the title Dancer Queen in Miami is a very important title and it can be only two birds, in this case I and Summer, the Queen Dancer is a singer and dancer, me and Summer are still the Dancer Queens, and we as were our mothers, in practice it's a tradition, "said Amy, now clarified very things, why the males wanted to go out with her just for interest, Nico now could understand everything, although in appoint his mother Amy had become very sad, looking down, he could not help but embrace it, was a reassuring embrace, which had come out spontaneously, as if to say 'Still, it's all over now', Nico closed his eyes did not notice the amazement of his similar, Amy, in fact, had widened his eyes, was completely glued to her body, she felt a kind of strange feeling again what it was before, had understood: it was love.

Corner author:

I know they are corny, but what can I do that things come spontaneously, I know these two met recently, but love at first sight exists people ù.ù

So I want to thank as always for reviews:

Pious Plant, for his excellent advice, a sincere thanks.

And

lilmisscherryontop, for his compliments who encouraged me, many thanks.

Oh ... one last thing, if you want to put questions to the characters of fan fiction, like Nico, Pedro, Amy, Summer or who you want, you can write it quietly in the reviews, the answer will be given in the notes of the author of the next chapter;) Well, I leave you with this ...

Kisses

I love Rio.


End file.
